sl_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Abigail Collins
Daphne Abigail Collins is a roleplay character played by Jaxynn (giovanna.mapochi) in Second Life. This Wiki is still under construction and will be updated as needed. Contents BASIC INFO *Name: Daphne Abigail Collins *Age: 19 (DOB: 8/31/98) *Gender: Female *Race: Human - Clairvoyant (Witch, depending on the SIM) *POB: Salem, Massachusettes *Occupation: College Student & Comic Store Owner *Distinguishing Feature(s): Freckles & a riot of unruly, often unkempt curls that are frequently in her face. Weaknesses *Socially awkward *Clumsy *Caffeine addict *Poor eye sight *Often looked at strangely for "talking to herself" *Has a slight stutter when extremely nervous Backstory Around the age of seven, Daphne learned that several members of the Collins family were tried as witches during the days of the Salem Witch Hunts. Ever since then, she has had an insatiable obsession with the Occult and all things Supernatural. Though she has no definitive proof that Werewolves, Vampires, Witches, and the like exist (yet), she is always trying to find it. Therefore she has enrolled in a fairly new, but accredited University to major in Preternatural Science. Daphne hides the fact that she is a clairvoyant medium. Since puberty, Daphne has been subjected to strange visions and occasional communication from Spirits that haven't crossed over. This is something she has never been able to control and it happens randomly, by accident. Her parents were concerned and took her to see doctors, whom mis-diagnosed her with a mental disorder, for which she was admitted to a mental health facility for several months. Those months were traumatic for Daphne and she rarely speaks of them to anyone unless she trusts them implicitly. Needless to say, her fascination with the after life has her frequenting cemeteries and other places deemed haunted. Equally, she is intrigued by cryptic entries in her Great, Great, Great Grandmother's journals that will eventually lead her down the path toward joining a Coven as her story in Nightmourne progresses. While her family won't be found featured in any Forbes Magazine articles, they are well off enough that they live a comofortable lifestyle, and are able to send Daphne to the college of her choice. At the age of 18, she was granted access to the trust fund left to her by her Grandmother. This trust will provide the seed money required to get a comic book and music shop off the ground with friend and potential love interest, Alexander Grayson. PERSONALITY Daphne is your average, dorky weirdo that was never popular in high school, but was frequently the butt of cruel jokes and remarks. This has led to extreme social awkwardness and difficulty connecting with others unless she is comfortable around them. She is a foodie and isn't shy about it. No rabbit food diets for this girl! Sadly, she can't cook much beyond a grilled cheese sandwich or heating up soup, so she eats out a lot, or sticks to things she can prepare without burning down her apartment. ROLEPLAY LIMITS THE NO LIST *Ageplay *Scat - Watersports - Vomit (vomit is okay in a scene as long as its not ON me in some way. Yeesh.) *Mutilation - killing - vore - crippling *Godmodding or Metagaming *Collars or Leashes (on me) On others they're fine. *No random friend invites please. NOTES *OOC disrespect toward my partner = me not rping with you. *Your chances of mutually beneficial RP are greater if you talk to me OOCLY about what you'd like to get out of a scene/storyline. *Forced scenes must be discussed 1st. *I'm more predator than prey. However, if my interest is piqued, I might play the victim for someone. *I have a "Bitch Switch" & will flip it to the "ON" position as needed. Otherwise I'm a happy-go-lucky, geeky housewife that enjoys writing stories with fun people, so don't hesitate to approach! * Para RP welcomed, not required. * I am a voyeur. *Any questions? Just ask! PERSONAL NOTES Nightmourne Related Stuff To Remember: Describe, IC, how you learned you were a witch. What happened? Did someone in your family tell you?Respond as if someone had just asked you this question! Daphne frowns slightly as she considers the question. "I'm not really 100% certain that I am a witch. I have my suspicions based on some cryptic entries in my Great, Great, Great Grandmother's journals. And then there's the unintentional communication with spirits that haven't crossed over. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm a witch. I might just be a sensitive that ghosts really like talking to." She pauses with a shrug. "Beyond that I'm pretty uninformed. If I am a witch, I'm untrained and don't really know what to do about it. I mean, its not exactly something that is commonly talked about over coffee." What forms of elemental manipulation can your character perform? Spirit manipulation is the long term goal as her story and training progress. She already communes with spirits unintentionally. I would like for her to eventually be able to control this better so that the gift is an asset to her coven and not a detriment to her personal life. Category:Character Category:Adult Category:Human